Life Must Have Love
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Toph ponders over her meeting with Jet in Ba Sing Se. Jetoph Jet/Toph


Title: Life Must Have Love

Deicated to: Silver Eevee, for like the idea of pairing Jet and Toph up

Tophs POV

_Life with out love is like a tree without blossoms of fruit._

Sometimes people wonder whats life is like for me. Never have I turely felt that deep love from another person, who loves me for me and who I am. So it kind of reminds me of this sentice I heard some where, Life with out love is like a tree without blossoms of fruit. What does it mean I ask myself, why do I care? All I know is that it bothers me so much. Every year, every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute, and every second ever since I heard the saying it has been playing in my head! Is it suppose to tell me I have to find Prince Charming or something, because this cant be normal behavor. I know who I am and no one else could ever undrestand...except for one boy...Jet.

It was a few months ago in Ba Sing Se, we traveled to the Earth Kingdom capital to tell the Earth King about how to stop this war that has been going strong for a hundred years. The information contained when a Solor Eclispe will be coming, before the Sozins comet. It was very critical, because we could plan a invastion to attack the Fire Lord, and during the eclispe Aang would defeat the Fire Lord and the war would end. Also we were hoping to find Appa, Aangs flying bison.

When we got there we were not aloud to see the King for a month or six to eight weeks or what ever that Joo Dee said. Then the next mourning we got information about a ball for the Kings bear, not skunk-bear or platipus-bear, just bear. I know that city is weird. We came up with a plan to talk to the King, having me and Katara to get in and let Sokka and Aang in at the back. A fool proof plan, except when Long Fang wouldnt leave us alone. Then the next moment Im captured by some earthbenders called the Di Li and carried to dark, little room where the others were in front of Long Fang. He then black mailed us, saying if we talk about the war we will be kicked out of the city and would not be able to find Appa.

The next day we broke some rules, finally, by hanging and putting up posters. I had to go with Sokka, because I cant hang up posters...it was embrassing when I tried, it was put on the wall upside down. Then I heard Katara waterbend and told Sokka to follow me, that was when I met Jet. He was rebel, an awsome one too, except Katara is to prissy about him. I think the idea he had to blow up the dam was brilliant! Even it was a cost of peoples lives, but no Katara doesnt budge. Thats what I hate about people from the water tribe, their all think their so perfect! Their all annoying, I rather hang around firebenders instead of Sokka and Katara. And worst of all Katara acts like my mother! Jeezs, get your own life Katara! Anyway he was brainwashed so we had to snap him out of it, and we find out something insteresting about the Di Li.

Before we went to check it out I had a talk with Jet, and really he was a nice guy. He told me about what he was to the Fire Nation, the Angel of Death. That he went around and killed anyone who cross his path that was Fire Nation. Then there is the kind part of him, he build a tree house village were he and others could hide in from the Fire Nation after a day of mourning for his family. He believed that there should be some where were kids could go to for protection, it soon became a rebel group when the kids whated to fight back, so they called themselfs the Freedom Fighters. Jet also told me a few stories about their advantures and it sounds like it was fun...until the Fire Nation found them. Many children died that day except for a few lucky ones, including Jet and his two best friends Smellerbee and Longshot. Even though I just met the guy I felt weird in the pit my tummy, my heart started pumping, my hands got sweating and just cept getting worst. But I pushed it aside so I could repay Jet for his stories with mine. After telling my story I thought he would start treating me like I was helpless, but he didnt. _Toph you are amazing kid for being able to earthbend even though people said you couldnt. You made goal and accomplished it, you should be proud. _Then he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I swear my cheek is still warm from that kiss.

We then left to find Appa, but before we could Long Fang showed up and hurt Jet really bad. He told us to go without him, Smellerbee and Longshot stayed. Others thought that he would die, but I didnt even when I said _hes lying._ I ment that he lying when he said he wasnt hurt, but I know that he will be back.

Thinking back to what happening I now know what that sentice means, it means without love your life will be miserable and die depress. But with love you would live a happy life even though things go wrong. Jet had a lot of bad stuff happen to him, but he always stayed on the possitive side of life. Also I found out why Jet had a affect on me, I love him. And I will not believe that he is dead, I will wait and will not be discourage even though life may have its downsides, like how Azula know that we were coming and ruien our plan. I will smile and remember Jet. My life will not by depressing, because I have love in my life...I have Jet.


End file.
